Vampires' Princess
by terra hotaru
Summary: One who has given up in humanity made his way through the Dark Castle. In the castle, he was turned into one of them. But he had another plan in his mind… Dark AkuRoku. Vampire fic. Crossdressing Roxas. Yaoi. Lemon. Blood. Torture.


**Warning: **Well, my wife, **Meilynn 64 **seems to really like vampires. So yes, a vampire fic. Except, not entirely a Vampire concept, but adapting it. Don't sue me, I don't know much about vampires. So, yes. There will be BLOOD. There will be TORTURE. There will be YAOI. There will be LEMONS. And yes. I've capitalized all of the warnings. Moving on. There will be ROXAS in DRESSES. And this will be DARK.

Sorry for the lack of update lately. Been stuck in a major block of laziness and low self-esteem issue.

Enjoy.

**Vampires' Princess**

Humanity…

What an unpleasant word to come out from his mouth.

The glass cabinet revealed the reflection of a pair of cerulean eyes, frozen in their merciless coldness. Those eyes followed the people who packed the bazaar, staring with hatred and bland, tasteless jealousy. Then, the owner of the eyes walked away with a sly smirk. There was a rumor about a household located on the highest of hills. To get away from humanity… it was as simple as going to said household and run away from it all.

--

And he was dressed in crimson. An enchanting blood red dress graced with black laces, wearing a red bandana graced with two beautiful roses at each side of his ear. He even painted his fingernails blood shot red and his eyes were wearing black eye shadows. His lips were sheen and gloss, silky with the softest of pale pink color. Looking at himself in the mirror, he released a soft chuckle. Simply perfect. He liked how he looked. And he was sure that the inhabitants in the Dark Castle would love how he dressed and undress him… piece by piece of his complicated clothing… until his pale skin was released from its bloody red cage.

He walked up the hill barefooted, never once showing any emotions from that flawless face of his. His beautiful golden locks spiked to the side, swaying back and forth relative to where the wind was blowing. Then he stopped, not because of his bleeding and sore foot, but because he was nearing the castle. He looked up to find the Dark Castle, covered in dark clouds. The deafening shrieks of the ravens and bats in the silence could be heard from afar and the sounds of the roaring thunders struck into the heart of many, rendering any visitors stunned.

But not him.

Of course not.

He didn't go to the castle seeking sanctuary or safety.

Then, he continued his journey, immune and numb to the pain shooting up to him mercilessly. His hands were held in place at the front of his stomach. His eyes were casted downwards, watching his elegant dress shot back and forth with each step he took.

Just a little ways more and he would arrive… at a place where humanity shall perish… the place where he dreamt of the most, where his life would change forever.

He shivered every time the pale of his back that showed through the opening of his dress was hit by the chilly wind.

One step. Two steps. Three. Four….

Five…

--

He found himself regaining consciousness, strangely not having the memory of falling unconscious. He sat up from where he was lying, pressing his palm flat against his forehead, chewing on his bottom lip. It was then that he discovered his stinging wrist. Then, he tasted thick blood as he licked his bottom lip. He paused, sitting up from where he was lying.

Candles of red were lit everywhere around him, surrounding him in the shape of a perfectly round circle. He slowly scooted backwards from where he was; looking around, taking in constant, calm breaths. One of the black laces from his sleeves touched the burning flame from the candle behind him and burned away. He calmly took his hand, looking at the burning fire, soon threatening to burn his whole being into ashes. As he was about to put away the small fire, a small gush of wind blew past him, effectively blowing away the fire.

"The Masters will not be pleased if you are burned into ashes by a measly fire," a soft voice rang through the room and a raven haired girl with gothic maid uniform walked inside. She was definitely taller than he. However, that was because her black boots were boosting her height.

He looked at the girl with much interest. The girl had a pale complexion and her lips were painted with dark red lipstick. "Does that mean I am welcome here?"

The girl smirks. "You are more than welcomed here, he who has forsaken humanity. And you will become one of us very soon. Dead or alive," she let out a small chuckle.

"I like the dead part." He tilted his head to the side and let out a haunting smile.

She eyed him curiously and with a sweep of her hand, all the flames from the candles were extinguished, leaving the two of them in the room without any lighting. The lightning struck once in every second outside, giving some dim lights. "Come. The Masters summon you."

He stood up without a single word, following the disappearing figure into the yellow colored light outside the room.

Chandeliers were hung everywhere in the ceiling of the hallway, one after another.

The girl in front of him was slim and thin and he could see the slight hint of her fangs as he walked side by side with her.

"You know. For a 'he', you sure pull off the 'she' quite well."

"I'll take that as a compliment," he replied dully.

"You should. The two masters are interested in you. That should say something. If not for them, you'd have been feasted upon by the creatures lurking around here."

"Creatures?" he frowned at the remark.

"You are but a human. Of course you can't sense the creatures. They are everywhere, staring at you, a delicious food. It has been a while since humans present themselves as sacrifices to our castle. And we are not allowed out to hunt."

"So what do you eat then?"

"We do go out to hunt despite the order."

He nodded, decided not to ponder any further. Faintly, he could hear the small growls resonating, blending in with the small noises of the rain and thunder filling the silent. He smirked.

…Creatures.

--

Surprisingly, the castle was clean, very different from what he imagined. He figured it would be stained with blood, filthy and rotten. And upon the dining room, before him, was a young man, sitting on the dining chair, wiping his mouth with a red napkin. The young Noble gently put the napkin down, revealing the sharp fangs that were hidden before.

He watched with little interest.

"I will excuse myself," said the raven haired girl, bowing down politely before walking away the other direction. The sound of her boots against the terracotta floor rang throughout the area before slowly diminishing and fainted away.

"Well now, aren't you a beautiful one?" the man with silver hair smirked, putting his legs on the dining table.

"I thank you for the compliment," he replied solemnly. Those tortoise green eyes bore into his cerulean eyes. They stared at one another for a silent minute, one admiring the other's flawless face and the other staring at the fangs that seemed to be polished with no stains of blood at all.

"It seems he's lost interest in you."

"…"

Before he could say anything, he felt a pair of lips forcefully pressing against his. A pair of strong arms looped around his waist and the laces of his crimson dress was pulled down ever so slowly, revealing more of his back. And then, his body was pressed against the other so sensually in another's eyes, but so disgustingly in his mind. He could feel the grinding of the vampire's body against his and the searing pain in his neck, burning him.

The vampire carefully positioned his mouth to the crook of his neck, enjoying himself there, feeding. The boy didn't let out a single voice from his throat. However, his body involuntarily tried to push the Noble away before he finally took control of his own being and gave up the action.

Those sharp fangs kept inching deeper and deeper into his flesh, drawing more and more blood. It was when he let out a groan that the Noble finally pulled away, fangs dripping with his blood. And the Noble walked away without a single word, giving him a last stare.

Was that it? Was he one of them now?

He pressed the back of his palm against the wound, feeling blood again from the bottom of his lips. He spat the blood out, dirtying the black carpet he was standing on.

His cerulean eyes were pale, watching carefully, thinking why the vampire had stopped.

--

He walked around the castle, granted permission or not. No one was escorting him and he was eager to find out the castle that would soon become his. His dress swayed back and forth, following his movement, dangling from his shoulder. The blood still kept dripping off from the wound in his neck and he could care less. He panted, ascending the spiral stairs before him, feeling his surroundings becoming more and more blurry with every second passed.

There was no footsteps coming from his bare foot and there was not a single sound that his ear could catch. However, he could feel eyes—tens and hundreds pairs of eyes staring down at him with so much hunger and desire. The laced black and white bandana he was wearing slowly slipped away from the top of his head, gripped by the hands of the gravity and fell to the stairs, making a small, gentle thud.

And he fell to his knees, holding his chest.

Then, his whole being gave up on him, falling down to the stairs, head placed sideways, and knees straightening down, body pressed against the softness of the dress.

And his eyes were soon taken in under the cover of his eyelids.

--

He woke up for the second time that day from a dreamless sleep. He found himself on the bed, trapped underneath a strong body, the owner of crimson strands. His vision was hazy, but he could feel a tongue roaming against his neck, the sharp fingernails ghosting up his abdomen from the bottom of his dress. The two knees placed on each side of his waist, securely keeping him in place.

And he could feel the fangs slowly digging down to him again, now on the other side of his neck. He remembered how humans did not bite down on him or give him wounds or make him bleed. He couldn't decide whether being trapped under a human was better than under a vampire. He wondered, but found no answer and didn't care enough to find one.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked, whispering, still hazy and dizzy from the loss of blood.

"I most certainly do," came the hoarse reply. And whoever it was continued to busy himself with his body. Laces were pulled off. He was surprised that a vampire was patient enough not to rip his dress off.

"What are you going to do… with me?" he asked, curious.

There was no reply.

It was not long that he found himself being undressed. The black and crimson dress slowly made its way out of his body and he didn't resist. And he found himself bare, being stared at by the owner of the emerald eyes so hungrily, ready to devour him.

He swallowed as a finger dug into his opening. The fingernail making wounds as the finger made its way in. He arc up in disapproval, feeling sickened by the intrusion. And he released a groan as another finger dug in. He gasped, gripping the sheets tightly, both palms curled into fists.

And before he felt any pleasure coursing into him, he found something bigger shoved deep into him. He let out a cry of pain, feeling blood again. He took in a deep breath. He wasn't even ready yet… and the owner of the red hair had already moved inside him, uncaring about his pain and the tears streaming out of his eyes.

And soon, he was numbed to the pain, not fighting back, not giving up—since he never fought back to begin with. He took in a shrill breath as the body above him kept pushing in and out of him. He didn't feel a single tint of pleasure. He let the man used his body. He let it happened once—and he let it happened once again… was it once? He had forgotten.

He couldn't open his eyes—he didn't want to open them. He wanted to throw up as he released moans after moans.

Sweat dripped down from his forehead and temple, trickling down his cheeks, mixing together with his salty tears.

And it was over as he felt the wetness in his opening. His length was unaffected, not at all excited.

And the person pulled away.

He didn't move, letting the pain seeped away before curling up to himself, pulling the blanket up to cover his bare body. He dug his face into the soft pillows, involuntary tears kept gushing out. He was as if choked. He wondered why he felt such emotion. Wasn't he already numbed?

The vampire didn't go away.

Instead, he felt the warmth around him, holding him in place protectively.

The man who had given him so many wounds…

Ridiculous…

Yet hilarious.

_And You shall be tangled in the Strings of Fate. _

_Forever bounded. _

_Unable to escape._

He didn't even give himself the chance to see the face of the person who had forcefully bonded with him.

--

His eyelashes curled up in the most enchanting manner as he blinked his eyes in the darkness. He couldn't sleep. The pain was far too powerful for him to ignore. The stings here and there originated from his body and the warmth around him. The vampire beside him… Everything was a variable of his restlessness. The candles burnt dimly, their flames dancing back and forth even though no breeze was present. It was as if the whole castle was animated on its own.

He jolted and released a gasp in shock as the shrieks of the bats accompanied by the roaring thunder suddenly broke the silence. The vampire ran his fingers through his hair. "Sleep," he ordered with a perfectly flawless voice.

He didn't obey, deciding to slip out from the cover instead, but he was pulled back in forcefully.

"Can't very well go to sleep if I need to go to the bathroom to relieve myself," he said.

There was a small chuckle from the man. It was when the vampire sat up that he was able to examine the vampire's face. Two tattoos underneath each of his eyes with the shape of upside down triangles. Green green emerald eyes, shining in the dark, under the stares of the dim candles.

He didn't utter a single word.

"Name," the vampire said. It was not a question, but an order.

…Might as well get acquainted. "Sora…"

"That's not your name."

How did he know?...

"Name's Axel, Roxas. Don't get too comfortable."

Roxas smirked.

Most interesting…

--

Axel was strangely… different from the other vampires—Roxas learned that much. Instead of leaving him after sex, the vampire stayed with him. He couldn't figure out why and he didn't care enough to wonder and inquire. To add it, he didn't like the gesture. He didn't come to Dark Castle wishing for comfort, most definitely not.

And the next day, as he faced the mirror, he found out that his canines had turned to fangs—though small, but sharp enough to cut into flesh. And his face was as pale as it could ever be but still had some colors that showed he was a human once.

He narrowed his eyes as he stared at his fingernails. They were slowly crumbling, revealing bits by bits of flesh underneath, unprotected and raw.

And he gagged as he tasted blood in his mouth. He walked over to the sink, leaning down and throwing up blood all over. He wondered for a second if the 'turning' had failed. He rinsed off the blood with clean water and his fingernails crumbled even more, leaving his fingers one by one, making some small, unheard noises as it touched the stoneware sink.

Walking backwards, he found himself cornered to the wall. Then he slid down, sitting on the cold floor, eyes blank and expression flat.

Either he was dying or he was turning…

As he went inside, he found an empty bed. Axel left.

The chilly breeze blew in from the opened window and the curtains danced with the wind. Still bare, he walked over to retrieve his dress.

Only to find the dress folded neatly on a chair, washed, fresh and dry.

He smirked, amused at the thought that it was the vampire named Axel that did all of that for him.

Of course he knew that he was wrong. Must be one of the maids or slaves—or whatever they called them in the castle.

However, he didn't feel like wearing a dress. He searched through the dressers for something that would be appropriate for him. He found a tuxedo and some vampire robe. However, all of them were too big for him. Giving up, he decided to slip into whatever was in there. A casual T's and a pair of jeans that was obviously too long for him.

He walked out of the room, into the Castle's hall.

--

"You're up and about," the girl he met yesterday smirked at him. She was wearing a robe, fitting for her small body, without the high boots, she was as tall as he.

He gave her a silent reply.

"Impressive how you are still walking and not dying after all that had… supposedly happened. Did anything happen at all?" she gave a questioning look, smiling, fangs stained with blood indicating that she had just eaten and was satisfied.

Roxas gave a shrug, not saying anything, walking away from her.

"A quiet one, aren't you? You know. Master Axel won't be happy if he finds out that you're wearing his clothes."

At the remark, he smirked. "What is he? A girl?"

She laughed. "Name's Xion."

He gave a nod and walked away without saying anything, leaving the girl behind.

--

And he entered the dining room, finding Axel sitting there, reading a newspaper, drinking what seemed like coffee and eating what looked like the insides of a human. Roxas watched with interest, taking a sit on a chair adjacent to the vampire. And a maid walked by, handing him a cup filled with thick, black, unknown liquid.

He drank it without questioning and found it delightful.

"Good morning," Roxas said, without glancing at the vampire.

"Unless you want to melt, don't expose yourself to the sunlight," Axel commented dully.

Roxas tilted his head to the side questioningly.

"You're turning, princess," and the vampire removed the newspaper, staring deep into the pair of cerulean eyes, smirking wide. "And of course now, we have a problem with Riku."

"Riku?"

"He's the one who turned you, but I'm the one who claimed you." Axel laughed, seemingly amused.

"Am I supposed to be laughing along with you?"

The vampire smirked. "You are definitely an interesting one. If you're thinking about dying, forget about it. You're immortal now."

"And who said I was thinking about dying?"

He smirked darkly.

--

The next time he opened his eyes, he found himself being chained up in a room he had never been to before.

The long chains stretched from the ceiling to the chandelier in the middle of the room, ending with a big chain at his neck, wrists, and ankles, shackling him together in place.

He could freely move by carrying the weighs of the chains, however, he was unable to take a step out of the room.

He was caged perfectly inside.

--

Well, hope you enjoyed. Been a while since I write. Marked completed because I'm not sure if this will be continued.

Love.


End file.
